como la vida misma
by hikariii94
Summary: bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste es sobre una pelicula que vi una vez y pues me encanto... mimi y tai son los mejores amigos de sora y matt desde la preparatora, que pasaria si sora y matt se casan, tienen familia pero un accidente los separa de su hija? podran tai y mimi cuidar a la niña y no defraudar a sus amigos apesar de no soportase?


COMO LA VIDA MISMA

Nuestra historia comienza con dos muchachas que se conocieron en la secundaria y desde ese momento empezaron una muy buena amistad llegando al grado de ser las mejores amigas sus nombres eran Mimí y sora.

Mimí tachikawa era una persona muy buena era dulce, comprensiva, algo distraída pero un con un carácter muy fuerte muy linda por cierto su cabello era castaño, ojos color café miel y un cuerpo bien formado y esbelto. Sus pocos defectos eran que era una obsesionada con las compras, algo mimada y a veces un poco insoportable no le gustaba la gente aprovechada, pero solo eso, lo que mas se le admiraba era que jamás en la vida le fallaría a un amigo mucho menos a sora que era como su hermana.

Sora takenouchi era una mujer muy especial era dulce, maternal, comprensiva que siempre sacaba de apuros a Mimí a quien consideraba como su hermana. Ella tenía el cabello rojo natural corto, ojos color café dándole a rojo, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y bien formado claro al igual que su rostro. Ella el único defecto que tenía era que era algo perfeccionista pero eso no era algo de lo que se quejaban los que tenían el gusto de conocerla.

Por otro lado en esa misma preparatoria pero en otro grado se encontraba un chico que le gustaba mucho jugar futbol y tenia un inseparable amigo que aunque casi no compartía su gusto por el futbol el tenia el gusto por la música pero aun así se llevaban muy bien y se querían como si fueran hermanos sus nombres tai y Matt.

Tai era un chico distraído, alegre muy alegre demasiado, no se tomaba ninguna responsabilidad enserio todo le daba igual y le gustaba jugar con las mujeres (pero eso cambiaria en un tiempo), el tenia el cabello café castaño, unos ojos color marrón, buen cuerpo debido al futbol y una sonrisa muy linda al igual que su rostro. Pero pues no todo era malo en el tenia algunas virtudes entre ella era que nunca le fallaría a matt. y que siempre estaría con el sin importar cual era el problema.

Matt era un chico algo serio a comparación de tai era maduro para la edad que tenia y siempre estaba para sacar de apuros a tai él era un chico que se tomaba enserio a una mujer y que al igual que su amigo jamás le fallaría y estaría con el en las buenas y en las malas. Matt era un chico de piel blanca, cabello güero, ojos azules como el mar y con una mirada que derretía a toda chica como buen músico y líder se una banda, su cuerpo era delgado, alto y mirada matadora.

Se acercaba la graduación de la preparatoria todos buscaban pareja para el baile y ahí es donde todo comienza.

-hola te he visto desde hace días y me pareces una niña muy linda. Dijo un chico rubio muy amble.

-ha muchas gracias tu también me pareces muy lindo. Dijo la chica algo apenada.

-pero no me he presentado soy yamato ishida pero puedes decirme matt si quieres, voy en 6to semestre y soy el líder de la banda de rock mas famosa de la escuela.

-hola si te conozco de hecho todas te conocen por aquí jajajaja mi nombre es sora takenouchi y estoy en 4to semestre pero puedes llamarme sora o sor como gustes.

-muy bien sora que gusto conocerte aunque se me hace extraño que no te allá conocido antes si eres muy bonita. Dijo el chico.

-pero pues lo que pasa es que es rara la ves que alguien mayor viene por aquí. Dijo algo apenada la joven.

-bueno lo que sucede es que ando buscando mi pareja para el baile y no quiero invitar a alguien de mi mismo grado es que ya las conozco a todas y no son muy agradables que digamos. Dijo el chico.

-si hay muchos rumores de que no son muy ambles y tienen una muy mala fama por acá jejeje. Dijo sora.

-Pues la verdad tienes razón pero pues a lo que vine, te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile de graduación? Dijo Matt muy decidido.

-pues me encantaría si claro que si quiero ser tu pareja. Dijo sora muy entusiasmada.

-ok entonces iré a tu casa por ti a las 8, de casualidad no tienes una amiga lo que pasa es que ira un amigo con migo y no quiero que se nos pegue jajajajaja.

- a si claro que tengo una amiga con quien ir yo le diré y aquí esta mi dirección.

- entonces nos vemos y espero que tu amiga sea igual de bonita como tu. Dijo Matt.

-jajajajajaja no te preocupes. Dijo sora algo apenada.

Después el chico se fue y sora corrió a contarle todo a su amiga Mimí.

En el salón…

-Mimí no sabes lo que me acaba de ocurrir. Dijo muy emocionada sora.

-que amiga platícame me muero de la curiosidad. Dijo la chica muy emocionada.

-me invitaron al baile de graduación.

-ahahahaha que bien amiga me alegro mucho por ti pero dime quien es el que tendrá la fortuna de llevarte dime.

-pues es el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela es matt. Dijo aun mas emocionada sora.

-noooo enserio que bien sora y que suerte serás la envidia de muchas, aunque yo te arreglare para que matt también sea la envidia de todos los chicos.

-enserio amiga gracias, pero dime aun no tienes pareja?

-mmmm no pues aun no me han invitado porque?

-lo que pasa es que te quiero pedir un favor!

-y cual es? Dijo Mimí algo asustada.

-pues matt me pidió de favor que si llevaba a una amiga para su amigo. Dijo sora esperando la reacción de Mimí.

-a si no pues primero dime de quien se trata.

-pues no me dijo su nombre pero pues es muy segura que sea su mejor amigo tai.

-no, no, no y no yo con esa estrellita de futbol no salgo ni a la esquina. Dijo algo exaltada Mimí.

-pero Mimí por favor hazlo por mi es que matt no quiere que nos esté molestando por favor por favor.

-no lo se déjame pensarlo mas despacio y te diré mañana mi respuesta si.

-esta bien pero ojala y sea que si, además yo te he salvado de varias recuérdalo amiga.

Mientras tanto….

-amigo que pasa te desapareciste donde estabas. Preguntaba tai.

-no exageres si tu estabas en tu partido no era necesario que yo estuviera ahí sin hacer nada.

-lo siento pero pues no lo puedo evitar me encanta el futbol, pero en donde te metiste?

-pues fui a buscar mi pareja para la graduación. Dijo matt algo ruborizado.

-a si y quien es la afortunada? Pregunto tai muy ansioso.

-pues su nombre es sora va en 4to semestre es muy linda y bonita.

-que es de 4to pero que andabas asiendo por allá y porque no llevaras a nadie de nuestro grado?

-porque ya sabes como son solo irían con migo para presumir que me pescaron.

-jajajajajaja tienes razón ahora que lo pienso yo también buscare a una de 4. Dijo el chico muy decidido.

-no te preocupes hermano que si pensé en ti le pedí de favor a sora que si te conseguía una cita con una de sus amigas.

-a ok pero espero y sea linda como tu sora. Dijo el chico con una voz burlesca asiendo que matt se sonrojara.

Al día siguiente…

-hola Mimí ya lo pensaste que me respondes iras con tai al baile?

-amiga lo pensé mucho pero si solo porque tu me lo pides nada mas por eso.

-hay muchas gracias eres la mejor de las amigas que digo la mejor la numero 1, la mejor de todas.

-ya, ya que me la creo jajajajajaja pero sabes que yo nunca te fallare sora.

Por otro lado…

-ho-hola matt. Dijo sora algo apenada.

-ha hola sora como estas que pasa se te ofrece algo. Dijo muy caballeroso el chico.

-no nada solo quería presentarte a mi amiga Mimí que acepto ir al baile con tu amigo.

-a si acepto que bien y donde esta?

-Mimí ven porfa, acá entre tu y yo no sabes cuanto me costó convencerla jajajajaja. Dijo sora muy divertida.

-hola me llamo Mimí tachikawa me da gusto conocer al que llevara a mi amiga al baile.

-ha pues hola Mimí yo soy yamato ishida matt para los amigos puedes decirme así me da gusto conocerte y por lo que veo eres igual de linda y bonita que sora a tai le encantara llevarte al baile.

-ha gracias espero que él sea así de lindo como tu. Dijo apenada Mimí.

-bueno pero donde esta el no crees que para que vallan al baile es justo que se conozcan un poco.

-tienes razón pero pues esta jugando futbol así que dudo que me haga caso. Dijo matt entre risas.

-no se preocupen me gustan las sorpresas y no estaría mal que nos conociéramos en el baile el y yo jajajajajaja. Dijo Mimí divertida.


End file.
